1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe microphone device preferably used in a so-called headset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring first to FIG. 5, construction of a general headset is explained.
This headset 1 is comprised of a head band 2, an ear receiver 3 attached to the end of the head band 2, and a pipe microphone device 4 extended from the ear receiver 3, and as shown in the drawing, the head band 2 is mounted on the head, and is worn and used with the ear receiver 3 fitted to the ear.
Reference numeral 5 is a cord, and a speaker unit built in the ear receiver 3 and a microphone unit of the pipe microphone device 4 are electrically connected to an acoustic appliance through this cord 5.
In the pipe microphone device 4 of this headset 1, a sound collector 8 at the tip end of the pipes 6 corresponds to the mouth of the user, and the voice is taken in from this sound collector 8, and is guided into the microphone unit built in the ear receiver 3.
In this pipe microphone device 4, the pipes 6 is telescopic so that the position of the sound collector 8 may be moved according to the distance from the mouth, that is, the pipes 6 is comprised of a fixed pipe 6a extended from the ear receiver 3, and a slide pipe 6b freely inserted in the fixed pipe 6a to move in and out, and the length of the pipes 6 is adjusted by sliding the slide pipe 6b on the fixed pipe 6a, so that the position of the sound collector 8 of the cap 7 attached to the tip end of the slide pipe 6b can be moved and adjusted.
The conventional pipe microphone device having such construction has the following problems.
That is, the conventional pipe microphone device is designed to adjust the position of the sound collector only by extending or contracting the pipes, it is difficult to adjust the position of the sound collector to the optimum position corresponding to the mouth position.
The pipe extension mechanism is likely to have trouble in the movable (sliding part) and lacks in reliability, and it requires precision mechanically, and the cost tends to be higher.
It is hence an object of the invention to solve these problems.
To achieve the object, the pipe microphone device of the invention comprises a flexible pipe, and a microphone disposed at the base end side of the pipe, in which the sound is taken in from the sound collector at the tip end of the pipe, and is guided into the microphone, and a flexible core member having a shape retaining property is inserted in the pipe.
The pipe microphone device of the invention having such construction is capable of adjusting the position of the sound collector to the optimum position corresponding to the mouth position only by deflecting the pipe freely.